The School Daze Seris
by NeonNero
Summary: 4 Jeff Hardy OneShots Jeff/Matt Jeff/Shannon/Matt Jeff/Adam/Shannon Jeff/Shannon/Scott http://jhardy134./index.html fics to the website love it
1. Hot For The Teacher

Matt sat at his desk, in his gray dress pants, his blue shirt dress shirt clinging to his muscular arms and chest, and black tie. His long black hair tied in a tight ponytail as the nape of his neck, a few stray strands hanging into his face as he looked down, grading all the papers his students had turned in when the bell rang for the end of the day.

Without looking up from the papers, he said, "See you all next week."

As they all left, one student was left, sitting in the back of the classroom, with a smirk on his face. He cleared his throat, and Matt looked up as he crossed his legs. Matt's eyes traveled up from the chunky black boots, the black fishnet covered legs, the extremely short black vinyl skirt, the white silk button down shirt tied just about his navel, the piercing glittering in the light, and finally stopping on his face, and the two mutli-colored pigtails.

He quickly looked back down at his papers, "Class is over, you can go."

"I know, but," He paused as Matt looked up, and he uncrossed his legs, giving Matt a full view of his black thong, "I was hoping I could get a little help with something."

Matt looked up at the student, "What," he cleared his throat, "What seems to be the problem?"

He got up walking up to Matt's desk.

"Well I seem to be having a hard time in class." He walked over sitting on the desk next to Matt crossing his legs, smirking when he saw Matt's eyes traveling over his legs again.

"What are you having a hard time with Jeffrey?" Matt asked trying to take his eyes off Jeff's legs.

"I can't seem to stay focused in class." He said hopping off the desk and walking over to the door of the classroom.

"Why can't you stay focused Jeffrey?" Matt asked watching Jeff walk away, the skirt clinging to every inch of Jeff's perfect ass.

"Well, I get distracted." Jeff said turning around leaning against the door, his hand silently locking the door.

"Is someone in class distracting you?"

Jeff walked away from the door and hopped up onto a desk in front of Matt, sitting with his legs open shamelessly.

"Yes."

"Who is it? Because if they are sitting near you, I can move them."

"Well, that's the other problem, its not anyone that sits by me, that distracts me."

"Then who is it?" Matt asked raising an eyebrow.

Jeff got down off the desk, and walked over to Matt, leaning down and whispering in his ear.

"You."

Matt swallowed hard, his eyes widened, "I. . .I distract you."

"Yes." Jeff pushed Matt's chair back slightly and sat in front of him on the desk crossing his legs as he continued, "I keep having these daydreams." He said looking down at Matt as he twirled the end of the pigtail around his finger.

"Daydreams?"

Jeff giggled, "That's what I said."

"And they. . .um. . .they are about me?"

"Uh huh."

Jeff uncrossed his legs and put one foot up on the arm of Matt's chair, giving Matt quite a sight, as the other foot slipped out of the boot and rubbed up Matt's leg.

"There's this recurring one, that I can't seem to stop. You want to hear about it, Mr. Hardy?"

"Um. . .yes. . .I mean it will help me to understand why you're distracted in class."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "Is that really why you want to hear it?"

Matt looked down to hide his blush, "Yes, that's the only reason."

Jeff smirked, "Well, ok Mr. Hardy, then I'll tell you."

Jeff leaned back against placing his hands on the desk.

"Well, you see, it all starts with me in class. I'm watching you teach. You stand at the chalkboard, writing on it, and I stare at your arms, and how the shirt just clings to every muscle, with every small movement. Then you walk back and forth in front of the class, and I start staring at your ass, licking my lips, when you bend over to pick up the pencil you dropped."

Jeff paused, looking down at Matt licking his lips, then continued.

"Then you keep talking, as I keep watching, you walk up and down the isles of desks. When you walk past mine, I elbow my pencil off my desk, and smile sweetly at you as you bend over and pick it up. As you come back up I uncross my legs, and give you a quick peek at my thong, and then cross them again when I see you blush as you put my pencil back on my desk."

Matt's eyes had traveled downward again, slowly moving up Jeffs thigh's.

"Then you're standing up in front of your desk talking to the class, and I listening intently, as I lick around the tip of my pen, and slip it into my mouth. I know you're watching me, because I can see you shake your head, and. . ."

He leaned down to whisper.

"I can see you getting hard." His eyes glanced down to Matt's crotch, "Much like you are now."

Matt blushed, placing his hands over his crotch, and Jeff giggled.

"Anywayz, to continue, because you must know every detail to help me out. So where was I. . .Mmmm. . .yes, you were getting hard. So you walk over behind you desk, and sit down giving us our assignment for the rest of class. So everyone, but me, opens their books and starts reading, and I see you looking up at me, so I wink and blow you a kiss. Then through the rest of the class you can't even look up, and I smirk to myself watching you. Soon the bells rings, and everyone leaves, except me. You sit at your desk, unaware that I haven't left, till you hear the door locking and you look over at me, and I slowly walk over to you."

Jeff put his foot down kicking the other boot off, and crossing his legs as he continued.

"I sit up on the desk, just like I am now, and say, I know you want me Mr. Hardy. I see the way you look at me in class. You eyes traveling over my body. Ive seen you, licking your lips as you sit behind your desk watching me. Then I move down sitting into your lap, as I continue. You think about me don't you Matthew? You think about all the things you could do to me, right here in this classroom. You know how wrong that is Matthew? Wanting to fuck one of your students?"

Jeff reached down and pulled Matt's hair from the restraint, letting the dark curls fall to his shoulders as he continued.

"Then I get up off your lap, walking over to the edge of your desk and leaning over it as I talk. You know, Mr. Hardy, I have really been a bad student. You think you should punish your student Matthew? I ask glancing over at the ruler on your desk. Then I see the expression on your face change, and you smirk, grabbing the ruler, and getting up. Then you finally speak to me, and you say, You know Jeffrey, I think you're right. You have been very naughty in my class. And the minute I hear you say that, I get hard."

Jeff got down off the desk and sat into Matt's lap, and Matt bit his lip to keep from moaning.

"Mmm. . . speaking of hard." He ground into Matt, and Matt gasped.

"Hehe. . .so you walk over behind me, and slowly lift my skirt up and say, now I must punish my student. And you bring down the ruler hard across my ass, over and over. I squirm against the desk, moaning and whimpering as you hit me over and over. Each slap of the ruler, getting me harder for you, but unfortunately that's where my daydream ends."

He put his arms around Matt's neck and smiled.

"So you think you can help me teach?"

"Well, I don't know. I think I could, but. . ." Matt trailed off as Jeff unclasped his hands and trailed a finger over Matt's cheek.

"But what," He leaned in and whispered at Matt's neck, "Tell me Matthew."

Matt shivered, "I. . .I would get in trouble."

Jeff started kissing Matt's neck, "No one has to know Matthew, it can be our little secret."

Matt couldn't stop himself this time, and a low moan escaped his lips. Jeff dragged his lips up Matt's neck, "So was that a yes Matthew?"

Matt pulled away looking up into Jeff's eyes, "Yes."

Jeff smirked, "Youre so naughty. You know how wrong this is," He nipped at Matt's ear, "wanting to fuck your student."

Matt shook his head, and pulled Jeff down for a kiss, sucking hungrily at Jeff's lips. His hands caressing the open skin between the bottom of Jeff's shirt, and the top of his skirt, as Jeff opened his mouth to him their tongues dancing. Jeff's hands found Matt's tie and quickly pulled it open, and immediately starting unbuttoning Matt's shirt, his hands slipping inside. Matt moaned into his mouth, his hands moving to Jeff's thighs, sliding up under his skirt, massaging his cock through his thong. Jeff broke the kiss, ridding Matt of his shirt, and getting up letting Matt slid his thong down, and Jeff kicked it aside. Jeff slid a hand down Matt's chest, brushing past his nipples, causing him to moan, as Jeff's hands moved further south, unbuckling the dress pants and tugging them down, along with Matt's boxers, leaving him on his knees in front of Matt.

"Mmm Matthew. . .so hard" He slid a hand down Matt's length, and Matt's hips jerked involuntarily. "This all for me Matthew."

Matt looking down with hazy eyes slowly nodding his head. Jeff winked and licked around the tip, and gently sucking the head into his mouth.

"Oohhh Jeffrey. . . .Mmmm. . ."

Jeff slowly deep throated Matt softly humming around him as he took him all the way down his throat.

"Mmmmm GOD. . .dont stop." Matt moaned, tugging at Jeff's pigtails.

Jeff smirked, then moved faster on Matt's cock, sucking, and grazing him with his teeth.

"Oooo. . .aaahh. . .Im gonna. . ."

Jeff quickly pulled off him and he whimpered. Jeff quickly got up, throwing everything off the desk, and hopping up onto the edge of it and laying down, his skirt up around his waist, his legs spread and his feet propped up on the edge of the desk.

"Fuck me Matthew, now."

Matt moaned at the sight, and Jeff's words. He walked over in between Jeff's legs, his cock teasing Jeff's hole. Jeff wrapped his legs around Matt.

"Please Matthew. . .I need your cock in me. . .Mmmm. . .so bad."

"God." Matt moaned and he slowly sunk all the way into Jeff's tight hole.

"Mmmm yesss. . .fill me up Matthew. . .I want it all."

"Mmm Jeffrey. . .so tight. . .fuck."

"Mmm. . . Come on Matthew. . .fuck me. . .fuck me like you've always wanted to, like you've dreamt of."

With that Matt started slamming into Jeff. Jeff gripped the desk, and pushed back against him, meeting his every thrust.

"Yesss. . .thats it. . . Mmmm god. . .please. . .stroke me Matthew. . .get me off."

Matt continued moving into Jeff hard and fast as he reached down and started to stroke Jeff.

"Mmmm. . .Im gonna. . .oohhh Jeffrey. . .gonna FUCCCCKKKK!" Matt came hard flooding into Jeff, and Jeff moaned Matt's name as he came spurting over and over in Matt's hand. Matt stood there for a minute panting, then slowly slipped out of Jeff and slumped into his chair. Jeff slowly sat up, still recovering.

"Wow Matthew. . ."

"MmmHmmm."

"That was better than I dreamed about."

Matt blushed, not knowing what to say. Jeff got down off the desk and walked over to Matt leaning down and whispering.

"Was is better that your dreams too?"

Matt blushed again, and Jeff giggled, as he grabbed his thong and slipped it back on and walking over to his desk, grabbing his backpack.

"See you tomorrow in class Matthew." Jeff said with a wink and walked out the door.


	2. Show and Tell

Matt sat at his desk, in his gray dress pants, his blue shirt dress shirt clinging to his muscular arms and chest, and black tie. His long black hair tied in a tight ponytail as the nape of his neck, a few stray strands hanging into his face as he looked down, grading all the papers his students had turned in when the bell rang for the end of the day.

Without looking up from the papers, he said, "See you all next week."

As they all left, one student was left, sitting in the back of the classroom, with a smirk on his face. He cleared his throat, and Matt looked up as he crossed his legs. Matt's eyes traveled up from the chunky black boots, the black fishnet covered legs, the extremely short black vinyl skirt, the white silk button down shirt tied just about his navel, the piercing glittering in the light, and finally stopping on his face, and the two mutli-colored pigtails.

He quickly looked back down at his papers, "Class is over, you can go."

"I know, but," He paused as Matt looked up, and he uncrossed his legs, giving Matt a full view of his black thong, "I was hoping I could get a little help with something."

Matt looked up at the student, "What," he cleared his throat, "What seems to be the problem?"

He got up walking up to Matt's desk.

"Well I seem to be having a hard time in class." He walked over sitting on the desk next to Matt crossing his legs, smirking when he saw Matt's eyes traveling over his legs again.

"What are you having a hard time with Jeffrey?" Matt asked trying to take his eyes off Jeff's legs.

"I can't seem to stay focused in class." He said hopping off the desk and walking over to the door of the classroom.

"Why can't you stay focused Jeffrey?" Matt asked watching Jeff walk away, the skirt clinging to every inch of Jeff's perfect ass.

"Well, I get distracted." Jeff said turning around leaning against the door, his hand silently locking the door.

"Is someone in class distracting you?"

Jeff walked away from the door and hopped up onto a desk in front of Matt, sitting with his legs open shamelessly.

"Yes."

"Who is it? Because if they are sitting near you, I can move them."

"Well, that's the other problem, its not anyone that sits by me, that distracts me."

"Then who is it?" Matt asked raising an eyebrow.

Jeff got down off the desk, and walked over to Matt, leaning down and whispering in his ear.

"You."

Matt swallowed hard, his eyes widened, "I. . .I distract you."

"Yes." Jeff pushed Matt's chair back slightly and sat in front of him on the desk crossing his legs as he continued, "I keep having these daydreams." He said looking down at Matt as he twirled the end of the pigtail around his finger.

"Daydreams?"

Jeff giggled, "That's what I said."

"And they. . .um. . .they are about me?"

"Uh huh."

Jeff uncrossed his legs and put one foot up on the arm of Matt's chair, giving Matt quite a sight, as the other foot slipped out of the boot and rubbed up Matt's leg.

"There's this recurring one, that I can't seem to stop. You want to hear about it, Mr. Hardy?"

"Um. . .yes. . .I mean it will help me to understand why you're distracted in class."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "Is that really why you want to hear it?"

Matt looked down to hide his blush, "Yes, that's the only reason."

Jeff smirked, "Well, ok Mr. Hardy, then I'll tell you."

Jeff leaned back against placing his hands on the desk.

"Well, you see, it all starts with me in class. I'm watching you teach. You stand at the chalkboard, writing on it, and I stare at your arms, and how the shirt just clings to every muscle, with every small movement. Then you walk back and forth in front of the class, and I start staring at your ass, licking my lips, when you bend over to pick up the pencil you dropped."

Jeff paused, looking down at Matt licking his lips, then continued.

"Then you keep talking, as I keep watching, you walk up and down the isles of desks. When you walk past mine, I elbow my pencil off my desk, and smile sweetly at you as you bend over and pick it up. As you come back up I uncross my legs, and give you a quick peek at my thong, and then cross them again when I see you blush as you put my pencil back on my desk."

Matt's eyes had traveled downward again, slowly moving up Jeffs thigh's.

"Then you're standing up in front of your desk talking to the class, and I listening intently, as I lick around the tip of my pen, and slip it into my mouth. I know you're watching me, because I can see you shake your head, and. . ."

He leaned down to whisper.

"I can see you getting hard." His eyes glanced down to Matt's crotch, "Much like you are now."

Matt blushed, placing his hands over his crotch, and Jeff giggled.

"Anywayz, to continue, because you must know every detail to help me out. So where was I. . .Mmmm. . .yes, you were getting hard. So you walk over behind you desk, and sit down giving us our assignment for the rest of class. So everyone, but me, opens their books and starts reading, and I see you looking up at me, so I wink and blow you a kiss. Then through the rest of the class you can't even look up, and I smirk to myself watching you. Soon the bells rings, and everyone leaves, except me. You sit at your desk, unaware that I haven't left, till you hear the door locking and you look over at me, and I slowly walk over to you."

Jeff put his foot down kicking the other boot off, and crossing his legs as he continued.

"I sit up on the desk, just like I am now, and say, I know you want me Mr. Hardy. I see the way you look at me in class. You eyes traveling over my body. Ive seen you, licking your lips as you sit behind your desk watching me. Then I move down sitting into your lap, as I continue. You think about me don't you Matthew? You think about all the things you could do to me, right here in this classroom. You know how wrong that is Matthew? Wanting to fuck one of your students?"

Jeff reached down and pulled Matt's hair from the restraint, letting the dark curls fall to his shoulders as he continued.

"Then I get up off your lap, walking over to the edge of your desk and leaning over it as I talk. You know, Mr. Hardy, I have really been a bad student. You think you should punish your student Matthew? I ask glancing over at the ruler on your desk. Then I see the expression on your face change, and you smirk, grabbing the ruler, and getting up. Then you finally speak to me, and you say, You know Jeffrey, I think you're right. You have been very naughty in my class. And the minute I hear you say that, I get hard."

Jeff got down off the desk and sat into Matt's lap, and Matt bit his lip to keep from moaning.

"Mmm. . . speaking of hard." He ground into Matt, and Matt gasped.

"Hehe. . .so you walk over behind me, and slowly lift my skirt up and say, now I must punish my student. And you bring down the ruler hard across my ass, over and over. I squirm against the desk, moaning and whimpering as you hit me over and over. Each slap of the ruler, getting me harder for you, but unfortunately that's where my daydream ends."

He put his arms around Matt's neck and smiled.

"So you think you can help me teach?"

"Well, I don't know. I think I could, but. . ." Matt trailed off as Jeff unclasped his hands and trailed a finger over Matt's cheek.

"But what," He leaned in and whispered at Matt's neck, "Tell me Matthew."

Matt shivered, "I. . .I would get in trouble."

Jeff started kissing Matt's neck, "No one has to know Matthew, it can be our little secret."

Matt couldn't stop himself this time, and a low moan escaped his lips. Jeff dragged his lips up Matt's neck, "So was that a yes Matthew?"

Matt pulled away looking up into Jeff's eyes, "Yes."

Jeff smirked, "Youre so naughty. You know how wrong this is," He nipped at Matt's ear, "wanting to fuck your student."

Matt shook his head, and pulled Jeff down for a kiss, sucking hungrily at Jeff's lips. His hands caressing the open skin between the bottom of Jeff's shirt, and the top of his skirt, as Jeff opened his mouth to him their tongues dancing. Jeff's hands found Matt's tie and quickly pulled it open, and immediately starting unbuttoning Matt's shirt, his hands slipping inside. Matt moaned into his mouth, his hands moving to Jeff's thighs, sliding up under his skirt, massaging his cock through his thong. Jeff broke the kiss, ridding Matt of his shirt, and getting up letting Matt slid his thong down, and Jeff kicked it aside. Jeff slid a hand down Matt's chest, brushing past his nipples, causing him to moan, as Jeff's hands moved further south, unbuckling the dress pants and tugging them down, along with Matt's boxers, leaving him on his knees in front of Matt.

"Mmm Matthew. . .so hard" He slid a hand down Matt's length, and Matt's hips jerked involuntarily. "This all for me Matthew."

Matt looking down with hazy eyes slowly nodding his head. Jeff winked and licked around the tip, and gently sucking the head into his mouth.

"Oohhh Jeffrey. . . .Mmmm. . ."

Jeff slowly deep throated Matt softly humming around him as he took him all the way down his throat.

"Mmmmm GOD. . .dont stop." Matt moaned, tugging at Jeff's pigtails.

Jeff smirked, then moved faster on Matt's cock, sucking, and grazing him with his teeth.

"Oooo. . .aaahh. . .Im gonna. . ."

Jeff quickly pulled off him and he whimpered. Jeff quickly got up, throwing everything off the desk, and hopping up onto the edge of it and laying down, his skirt up around his waist, his legs spread and his feet propped up on the edge of the desk.

"Fuck me Matthew, now."

Ever since he had taken Jeff on his desk, Matt was having a hard time whenever he was in class. Standing in front of the class trying to teach, but his mind kept tracing back to that afternoon. Having Jeff in his class, giving him certain little looks, the little things he would do, knowing how much it would turn Matt on, just by watching him. But little did Matt know, that Jeff had something in store for him that would totally blow away their last little tryst.

Jeff sat in the back row next to his best friend Shannon. They made quite a pair. Shannon in white knee high stockings, a short little plaid, pleated skirt, a little white tank top tied into a knot over his belly button with the word angel across it in blue, a black leather choker with the word flirt on it in gold, and two curly blonde pigtails to complete the ensemble. Then there was Jeff, black and white fishnet stockings, a tight little red leather skirt, a small black shirt riding up just above his belly button, with the word tease across it in red glitter, and his hair in two braided pigtails, one with red streaks, the other with black.

Matt stood up in front of the class teaching as Jeff and Shannon whispered back and forth.

"No way Jeffy. You seduced Mr. Hardy?"

"Uh huh, It was real easy too, cuz he let it happen."

"You mean he wanted it?"

"You bet he did. Just look at him now." Jeff said with a smirk.

Matt sat up on his desk, his black dress pants deliciously hugging his hips. He had gone without a tie today, so the top couple buttons of his white shirt were open, and few strands of the black hair of his chest peaked out, his hair slicked back into a tight ponytail. He scanned the class, but stopped dead staring at Jeff in the back of the room. Jeff winked at him, and he quickly got up looking walking towards the window as he continued talking.

Shannon giggled quietly, "You do have him hot for you don't you."

"Yup, he can barely look at me without blushing, or. . ."

Shannon smirked, "Getting hard."

Jeff winked at Shannon. Matt started walking up and down the isles, and Jeff looked over at Shannon.

"When he comes by, elbow your pencil off the desk."

Shannon winked, and as Matt got closer he elbowed his pencil off the desk, and Matt bent to pick it up, his eyes traveling up Shannon's legs as be put it back up on Shannons desk. Shannon licked his lips and mouthed the words, thank you, and Matt blushed. Jeff smirked watching Shannon, after all he did teach him all he knows, and he was doing just perfectly.

"Well done Shanny." Jeff smiled.

Shannon giggled.

"You keep it up and by the end of class youll have him hot for you too."

"Well that is the plan, isn't it Jeffy?" Shannon replied with a smirk.

"That and more, don't forget our little game of show and tell we have planned for him."

"Now how could I forget that," he leaned closer, "I'm getting hard just thinking about it."

Jeff giggled, "Down boy."

Shannon giggled, and blushed slightly.

"Stop it."

Jeff winked.

Matt glanced up at the clock, class would be over soon, so he gave the class their assignment, and went back to sit behind his desk, as the bell rang. He sorted the papers on his desk as the students filed out of the classroom, all of them, except for Jeff and Shannon. Jeff nodded and Shannon got up walking over to the door, and locking it. Matt looked up when he heard the click of the lock, to see Shannon standing at the door, and Jeff walking towards his desk.

"Mr. Hardy, we were wondering if you could help us out with something?" Jeff said as he reached the edge of Matt's desk.

"What. . .what is it Jeffrey?" Matt asked looking up at Jeff.

Shannon walked over and sat down on the desk next to Matt waiting for him to look over before he crossed his legs, and then he spoke.

"Well you see Mr. Hardy, were having a little problem with this project were working on." said Shannon as he watched Matt's eyes traveling up his legs.

"Actually Mr. Hardy, its more of a show than a project." added Jeff.

"I don't know how exactly I can help you out."

Jeff walked over sitting on the other side of Matt on the desk.

"Jeffy and I were thinking maybe we could put on our show for you, and you could tell us what you think of it."

With everything that happened with him and Jeff a few days ago, Matt's mind was imagining the possibilities. He shouldn't have been thinking that way, but he was. He tried not to let on what he was thinking, but then he saw the both of them smirking when he did not answer right away and knew it was too late. Shannon hopped off the desk and leaned down, whispering in Matt's ear.

"What are you thinking Matthew? It shouldn't have taken you so long to answer a simple question like that."

Matt bit his lip, looking away from them both. Jeff kneeled on the floor in front of Matt.

"You think you could do that. . .Matthew?" He rubbed his hands up Matt's legs, and Matt bit his lip.

Shannon leaned down and whispered again, "Was that a yes. . .Matthew?"

Shannon moved away looking down at Jeff with a smirk. Jeff looked up at him.

"I think it was Shanny."

Jeff got up walking over to Shannon, and Shannon backed up till he hit the wall, his eyes on Matt as Jeff moved in, sucking at his neck.

"Mmmm Jeffy." Shannon moaned, his eyes still locked on Matt's.

Jeff moved to his knees in front of Shannon, licking across the exposed skin under his shirt. Matt shifted in his seat as he watch Jeff's hand slid up Shannon's leg a disappear under Shannon's skirt. Shannon moaned loudly throwing his head back. Matt had to hold back a moan as he watched. Jeff then got up turning Shannon around pressing his face into the wall, as he licked across the collar on Shannon's neck, his hands once again moving up Shannon's thighs, slowly pushing his skirt up exposing his black thong, and his perfectly rounded ass. Matts jaw dropped when he saw Jeff fall to his knees again, licking down Shannon's thong.

"Oh god Jeffy." Shannon whimpered.

With that Jeff pulled away, and walked over to the desk, sitting on the edge of it as Shannon turned around, and walked towards him. Shannon walked right past and shoved everything off the desk, and then went back to Jeff, pushing him down across the desk. He got up on the desk and crawled up Jeff's body till their lips met. Shannon slid his tongue across Jeff's lips before sliding it inside. Matt moaned unable to stop himself as he watched the pair right on his desk in front of him. The both stopped and looked over at Matt and winked. Shannon slid down off the desk, and Jeff shifted to his side laying across the desk, looking at Matt with his head propped up on his hand. Shannon reached out and pushed Matt's chair back slightly, and with his eyes locked on Matt's fell to his knees in front of him, and slowly slid his hands up Matt's legs, stopping to massage his thigh. Matt bit his lip and Shannon smirked, and then moved his hands over Matt's crotch, massaging him through his pants.

"Mmmmm. . .someone liked the show."

Shannon moved closer his face laying on Matt's thigh as he spoke.

"Did you like the show Mr. Hardy?"

"Come on Matthew, you can tell us." said Jeff.

Shannon got up and lifted his skirt sitting in Matt's lap, leaning in to whisper in Matt's ear.

"Mmmmm. . .you're so bad Mr. Hardy. You're hard, I can feel it."

He ground into Matt, and Matt moaned low in the back of his throat. Shannon wrapped his hands around Matt's neck and pulled his hair from the restraint. He leaned in dragging his lips up Matt's neck.

"Do you want me Mr. Hardy?"

He switched to the other side of Matt's neck sucking at it.

"Have you dreamed of me Matthew?"

He unclasped his hands and started unbuttoning Matt's shirt.

"I bet you think of me all the time. In the shower, in bed at night, when you're making love to your wife."

He slipped his hands inside Matt's shirt, brushing past Matt's nipples.

"Does your wife know, you dream about fucking one of your students?"

He stared into Matt's eyes.

"Does you wife know you already fucked one of your students, and that you want to fuck another student?"

Shannon smirked, and got up off of Matt's lap.

"She doesn't know about your sick fantasies does she Matthew? You're such a bad boy Matthew. But all of us are pretty bad aren't we? Jeffy and I are such bad students."

Jeff sat up and put an foot on the arm of Matt's chair watching Matt's eyes travel up his leg.

"I think you should punish us Matthew." said Jeff.

"What do you think Shanny, do we need to be punished?"

Shannon leaned over the edge of the desk next to Matt as he looked up at Jeff.

"Yes we do, We've been so bad."

He looked back over his shoulder at Matt.

"Punish me Mr. Hardy, I've been so naughty."

Jeff hopped down off the desk and grabbed the ruler, sliding it up the back of Shannon's leg and Shannon shuddered. Jeff moved the ruler higher and pushed Shannon's skirt up with it, and slid the ruler down Shannon's thong.

"Well Matthew, are you going to punish him?"

He leaned down whispering in Matt's ear.

"Or do you want to watch me spank him with this ruler?"

He watched Matt shiver at the thought, and he slowly nodded his head. Jeff raised an eyebrow and spoke.

"This is one of your twisted little fantasies isn't it? You want to watch me spank him. Mmmmmm so naughty Matthew."

Jeff moved over behind Shannon, and placed a hand on his back. Shannon looked back at Jeff biting his lip. Jeff brought the ruler down across Shannon's ass, and Shannon stifled a scream. He brought it down again and Shannon moaned.

"More Jeffy, I've been so bad."

Jeff hit him again and again, each crack harder. With each hit Shannon moaned and whimpered louder, shamelessly rubbing himself against the desk.

"Ooohh yesss Jeffy. . .Mmmm. . Punish me."

Matt was getting harder by the minute watching Jeff spanking Shannon with the ruler. He closed his eyes and moaned, listening to the crack of the ruler and Shannon's moans and whimpers. Jeff tossed the ruler aside, and Shannon was shuddering with need. Matt opened his eyes and looked over at Shannon shuddering against the desk, and he nearly came in his pants, wanting so badly to take him right over the desk. Jeff slid his hand across Shannon's ass.

"You want him Matthew? You want to feel his tight little ass around your rock hard cock?"

Jeff slowly slid Shannon's thong down and off Shannon. Shannon leaned further over the desk spreading his legs apart.

"What are you waiting for Matthew? He wants you. Go. Take him."

Matt shivered at Jeff's words and quickly got up, unzipping his pants, and pulling them and his boxers down and off. He walked up behind Shannon pressing against him and placing his hands on Shannon's hips. Shannon pushed back against him, and looked back at him over his shoulder.

"Please Matthew. Fuck me. I need it so bad."

Matt groaned and slowly sunk all the way into Shannon. Shannon gasped at Matts size as he gently pushed into him. Jeff walked over and sat in Matt's chair watching them.

"Come on Matthew, fuck him hard. He wants it, he needs it."

Shannon pushed back against him and he growled in the back of his throat, and started slamming into him.

"AAaaahh GOD Yess. . . .Mmmm Matthew."

"Oohh Mmmm Shannon. . .so tight. . ."

Jeff moaned watching them. Shannon pushed back against him, meeting his every thrust, and begging for me.

"Mmmm. . That's it Matthew. . .fuck me. . .get yourself off in my tight little ass."

With that Matt exploded into Shannon, spurting into him over and over.

"Ooohh yesss Matthew."

Matt slipped out of Shannon and leaned against the edge of the desk next to you. He then looked over at Shannon, noticing that he hadn't came yet. Shannon smirked when he saw Matt looking over him. He looked over at Jeff and winked. Jeff got up out of the chair and slowly pulled off Shannon's skirt. Shannon kicked it aside next to his thong and walked over to the chair sitting down in it, stroking himself slowly.

"Come here Jeffy." He purred.

Jeff bent over in front of Matt sliding off his bright red thong, and then fell to the floor, crawling over to Shannon's feet, watching Shannon's hand as it slid up and down his cock. Shannon looked down at him.

"See something you like Jeffy?"

Jeff nodded his head licking his lips. Shannon smirked.

"You want my cock bitch?"

"Yes."

"Beg for it." Shannon replied with an icy glare.

Jeff moved closer resting his head on Shannon's thigh.

"Please Shanny, let me ride that big hard cock of yours."

"That wasn't good enough Jeffrey, do better." Shannon's voice remained soft, but laced with dominance.

"Oh please Shanny, please. I need your cock in me, I need to feel it filling my tight little ass, please."

Matt leaned against the desk watching and listening, getting hard all over again.

"That's better, Now get your ass up here and fucking ride me." Shannon growled.

Jeff climbed up into Shannon's lap and slowly sunk down onto Shannon's cock, biting his lip to keep from screaming.

"Mmmmm yesss Jeffrey. Now, ride me, get me off."

Jeff started moving on him hard and fast, slamming down hard on him.

"Ooohh fuccckkk yeah. My bitch knows how I like it." Shannon growled in the back of his throat and reached down stroking Jeff roughly.

"Cum for me bitch, cum for me now."

"AAaaaahhh YESSSS!!" Jeff screamed as he came hard all over them.

Feeling Jeff clenching around him threw Shannon over the edge and he came growling Jeff's name. Jeff rested against Shannon for a minute before slowly getting up off him. They both looked over at Matt, who was hard again, his hand slowly moving on his cock. They look back at each other and smirked.

"Mmmm like that Matthew?" said Shannon.

"Well Matthew you seen our show, now it's time for you to tell. How many of your twisted fantasies did we just fulfill right now?" inquired Jeff.

Matt blushed, "Qu. . .Quite a few."

Shannon smirked raising an eyebrow, "But I bet there's one more yet isn't there Matthew?"

Shannon got down on the floor and crawled over to Matt's feet.

"Tell me what it is Matthew. I think I know." He got up on his knees, "but I want to hear you say it."

Matt closed his eyes, "Please Shannon. . . .I. . .I want. . ."

"What do you want Matthew? Say it."

"I want your mouth on me Shannon."

Shannon looked up at him and winked, slowly taking Matt's cock into his mouth. Matt gripped the desk, as Shannon slowly deep throated him. Jeff walked over and whispered in Matt's ear.

"He's good isn't he? I bet he's better at this than your wife."

Matt moaned throwing his head back as Shannon started humming around him moving faster.

"Come on Matthew. Cum in his hot little mouth. You know you want to."

Shannon reached up massaging Matt's balls at he started making little swallows in the back of his throat.

"Cum for him Matthew. He wants it. He wants to taste you."

Matt gripped the desk , his knuckled turning white as he came flooding into Shannon's mouth.

Shannon slowly stood up wiping his mouth.

"Mmmmm tastes good Matthew. Want a taste Jeffy?" he said walking over to Jeff, and capturing his lips in a kiss.

"Mmmm he does." Jeff said breaking the kiss.

They moved apart and started gathering their clothes from the floor, and putting them back on. Matt walked over and slumped into his chair as they walked to their bags and grabbed them. They walked back up past Matt.

"Thanks for the help Mr. Hardy." said Jeff.

"Yes, now we know who can help us with the hard projects." Shannon said with a wink.

They grabbed each others hands and walked out the door.


	3. The Principles Office

Jeff sat across from the secretary waiting to see the principle. He had gotten a note in class earlier that principle Copeland wanted to see him, but the note did not say why. Jeff smirked when he saw the secretary looking at him over top of her glasses. He was sitting there in his black chunky boots, with white knee high stockings, a purple and black pleated skirt, and a short little Care Bears t-shirt. He had his hair down today with purple streaks highlighting the blonde locks. She looked away when the phone on her desk rang.

"Ok, Mr. Copeland. Yes, he's waiting right here. No, he hasn't arrived yet. Alright Mr. Copeland." She hung up and looked over at Jeff.

"Mr. Copeland will see you now."

Jeff got up, and gave the secretary a wink, and walked towards the door to the office. Jeff walked in, and saw Mr. Copeland sitting behind his desk, wearing a light gray shirt, with a blue tie, his long blonde hair tied back, a few stray strands hanging in his face.

"Hi, Mr. Copeland, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Jeffrey." he looked up at Jeff, his eyes scanning over Jeff. "Please sit down."

Jeff smirked as he saw Adam quickly look back down. Adam looked back up as Jeff sat down and slowly crossed his legs.

"I was hoping to talk to you and Shannon together, but I see he isn't here yet, so I will have to tell him this later. Jeffrey, we need to talk about the school's dress codes. Now, I'm sure you are. . ."

He stopped when the phone rang on his desk.

"Thank you, send him in." He hung up the phone, as Shannon walked in the door. Jeff turned to look at Shannon, and winked. Shannon walked over to the chair and sat down, smirking when he saw Adam look over him. Today he was wearing the same boots as Jeff with black fishnet stockings, a tight, white vinyl skirt, a short, pink, My Little Pony t-shirt, and his hair in low, braided pigtails that rested on his shoulders. Adam cleared his throat and spoke.

"Ok, now that I have the both of you are here I won't have to repeat this. As I was saying a minute ago, we need to talk about the school dress codes. I'm sure you both are aware of them."

Adam tried to keep eye contact with Jeff and Shannon, but his eyes kept traveling over them as he spoke.

"Now, we've never really had a problem like this before, and actually only a couple teachers have complained that you two have distracted some of your classmates."

Adams eyes traveled up Jeff's legs as he uncrossed them for a second, smirking when Adam swallowed hard, then he crossed them again.

"Aside from distracting some students, there is nothing in our dress codes that say you can't dress like this, but never the less, I will have to do something to. . ."

He stopped mid sentence watching Shannon for a second as he moved his hand up his thigh. He shook his head and cleared his throat, and continued.

"I have to do something to punish you two."

Adam looked down at the papers on his desk, and Jeff and Shannon looked at each other, Jeff winked, and Shannon smirked, they both thinking the same thing.

"Yes, ok." Adam said looking back up, "You will have a weeks detention with Mr. Levy, and I would encourage you not to dress this way anymore."

The phone rang on Adams desk and he picked it up.

"Yes. Oh, alright. See you when you get back." Adam said hanging up the phone.

Shannon looked over at Jeff and grinned, since that had to be his secretary going to lunch.

Jeff spoke, "Um, Mr. Copeland, can I ask you a question."

"Sure Jeffrey, what is it?"

He got up and walked over to Adam's desk and sat on the edge of it, watching Adam's eyes moving up his thigh.

"Do you have a problem with the way we dress?"

As Jeff had Adam distracted Shannon walked over and locked the door, leaning back against it.

"Yes, do you find anything wrong with it?" Shannon asked leaning back against the door.

"Well, I. . .no I don't I. . ." Adam stammered.

Jeff hopped off the desk and walked around to sit on the edge next to Adam.

"You what?" Jeff inquired as he raised an eyebrow.

Shannon walked away from the door and sat back down in the chair, watching Adams eyes roam him as he crossed his legs again.

"Tell us Mr. Copeland." said Shannon twirling a pigtail around his finger.

Jeff leaned down and whispered.

"You like it don't you. It gets you hot."

Adam bit his lip.

"You know what I think Mr. Copeland." said Shannon getting up and walking around Adam's desk.

"I don't think you brought us here to punish us."

Jeff pushed Adam's chair back slightly and Shannon sat down into Adam's lap, and Adam groaned.

"Mmmm. . .you brought us here to have us to yourself didn't you." said Shannon as his hand ran up Adam's chest.

Jeff looked down at Adam and smirked.

"You did didn't you?"

"Nn. . .no. . .I. . ."

Shannon leaned in whispering against Adam's neck.

"Don't lie to us Adam."

He ground into Adam, and Adam let out a moan.

"Because I can feel you getting harder, the longer I sit here."

Jeff sat up on Adam's desk.

"You've seen us walking around together haven't you Adam. You constantly watched us, taking in every inch of our bodies as we walk past you."

"Yes, and imagining what it would be like, to have me, and Jeffy, in your office, for just one afternoon."

Adam bit his lip, and blushed, trying to look away from their heated gaze, but could not. Shannon leaned in whispering, brushing his lips over Adam's neck.

"You can resist all you want, but we know better Adam, we see the lust in your eyes," He ground into Adam, "and I can feel how hard you are."

Shannon nipped at Adam's earlobe and Adam moaned.

"I bet you were hard the minute Jeffy walked in your office weren't you, and got all the harder when I walked in."

Shannon moved off Adam's lap, and hopped up on the desk and Jeff moved into Adam's lap.

"Mmmmm Adam, you are hard."

Adam bit his lip, looking into Jeff's eyes.

"But I have one simple question Adam."

He pulled Adam's hair out of the restraint letting the golden locks fall down his back as he whispered.

"Do you want me, Shanny, or. . ." Jeff paused running a finger across Adam's cheek with an evil grin, "Do you want to watch us together? Watch me take Shanny, right here on your desk."

Adam looked from Jeff, to Shannon, to his desk, and back to Jeff again. Shannon smirked when he saw this, and bent over slipping his thong off, then walking over to Adam's desk and throwing everything off it. He climbed up on the desk, sliding his skirt up and laying back on it, looking over at Adam and Jeff, his hand sliding down to slowly stroke himself.

"Mmmmm., I seen your eyes Adam., you wanna watch, Mmmmm don't you." Said Shannon as he continued to stroke himself slowly.

Adam moaned low in the back of his throat, and slowly nodded his head yes. Jeff leaned down whispering at Adam,s lips.

"That is so naughty. But this is a twisted fantasy of yours isn't it, ever since you saw Shanny and I, you were waiting for the right opportunity, to bring us here. That's so bad Adam."

He kissed Adam quickly, then got up, bending over in front of Adam as he slid off his thong, kicking it aside. He looked down at Shannon, licking his lips as he watched Shannon's hand move on his cock. He moved up onto the desk, and leaned down licking the pre-cum from the tip of Shannon's cock. Shannon moaned arching his hips towards Jeff as he stopped stroking himself, and locked his eyes on Jeff, silently begging Jeff for more. Jeff leaned down and swirled his tongue around the head of Shannon's cock, and took it into his mouth, sucking it gently.

"Ooohh Jeffy. . .more. . ."

Jeff slowly inched down Shannon's cock swirling his tongue as he went. Shannon's hips arched up off the desk, urging Jeff to go faster.

Adam moaned, shifting in his chair as he watched, the ache between his legs getting stronger and stronger.

"Mmmm Jeffy please. . .faster."

Jeff complied moving faster on Shannon's cock, sucking harder while silently humming around him. Shannon reached down tugging at Jeff's hair.

"Oh God. . .Mmmmm Jeffy. . .gonna."

Shannon writhed underneath him Jeff quickly pulled off him and he whimpered. Jeff looked over at Adam, who licked his lips.

"You like that huh Adam. Watching me suck him off. You could feel my lips, my mouth on you couldn't you."

Adam moaned his eyes slipping shut as he could almost feel Jeff's lips. Jeff growled softly at Shannon.

"Turn over."

Shannon turned over as quickly as he could on the small surface, on his hands and knees in front of Jeff, looking back at him, biting his lip. Jeff ran his hands up Shannon's thighs and up to his ass spreading it apart as he slipped his tongue into Shannon.

"Aaahhh fuccckkk." Shannon moaned, and Adam's eyes flew open.

"Mmmmm shit." Adam moaned as he watched his hand slipping down into his pants, to ease the overwhelming ache.

Jeff probed his tongue deeper, and Shannon's head dropped between his arms, as he shuddered against Jeff.

"Mmmm Jeffy. . .pl. . . please. . .need you."

Jeff pulled out licking up to the edge of Shannon's skirt as he got to his knees behind Shannon, placing his hands on Shannon's hips as he pressed his cock against Shannon. Shannon looked back at Jeff, as he pushed back against him.

"Please Jeffy, fuck me. . .now."

Jeff growled as he sunk all the way into Shannon.

"Mmmmm fucccckkkk. . .so tight Shanny."

Shannon pushed back against Jeff urging him to move, and Jeff complied and started moving into Shannon hard and fast. Shannon gripped the edge of the desk and pushed back against him meeting every thrust.

"Oooooohhhh GOD Yesss Jeffy. . ."

Jeff's hand snaked around Shannon and he reached down to stroke him in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Mmmmmm Shanny. . . .cum for me. . .Mmmmm."

With that Shannon cried out his cum splashing over Jeff's hand and pooling on Adam's desk.

"Mmmm yess Shanny." Jeff moaned as his thrusts slowed, and then he slipped out of Shannon still hard. Shannon moved slowly to sit on the edge of the desk. Jeff looked over at Adam, whose face was flushed as his hand was still moving in his pants. Jeff smirked and walked over to him, leaning down to whisper.

"Adam, Adam, couldn't wait for me to come ride you huh."

Adam moaned and ceased his hand for fear he would come that very second, and bit his lip looking up at Jeff with hazy eyes. He motioned for Adam to stand up, and he did.

"Strip Adam."

Adam slowly unbuttoned his shirt sliding it off his shoulders to the floor. Jeff ran his hand up Adams chest and he shuddered.

"Now the pants Adam."

Adam unzipped his pants and slowly slid them and his boxers down to the floor as Jeff's hand moved from Adam's chest to his ass. Shannon watched it all with a smirk on his face, Jeff could turn anyone to putty with a mere look.

"Back in your chair Adam." Jeff said as he slipped his skirt off.

Adam moved back into his chair, and looked up at Jeff. Jeff looked over Adam and licked his lips as he slowly sunk down into Adam's lap, taking his cock deep inside.

"Mmmmm so big Adam. . .so hard. . .Mmmmm."

Adam moaned his eyes rolling back in his head as he felt Jeff's tight heat surround him completely. Jeff sat there still, and kissed up Adam's neck.

"You want me to move Adam."

"Mmm please Jeffrey."

"Tell me. . .I want to hear you say it." Jeff said as he hand moved up Adam's chest, his fingers pinching Adam's nipples, and Adam gasped.

"Oh god. . .Pl. . .please. . .ride me Jeffrey."

Shannon sat at the desk watching in utter amazement. Jeff could control anyone, and he didn't care who they were, even the principle of his own school. Jeff threw his arms around Adam's neck as he started to ride him slowly, his own cock making a wet trail up Adam's stomach as he moved. Adam threw his head back as his hands moved up to Jeff's hips, guiding his every movement. Shannon hopped down off the desk and walked over to them, kneeling beside them and whispering into Adam's ear.

"You want him to go faster Adam. Tell him. Tell him how you want it Adam."

"Jeffrey. . .Mmm. . .faster. . .please."

Jeff started slamming down onto Adam, and Shannon reached over to take Jeff's cock into his hand stroking it.

"Ooohh goddddd Jeffrey. . .gonna. . ."

"Cum for him Adam, he wants to feel you cum deep inside him."

Shannon said as his hand moved faster on Jeff's cock.

"Mmmmmm fucccccckkkkkk!" Jeff cried as he came all over them, clenching tightly around Adam, forcing him over the edge, as he spilled his hot seed into Jeff. Shannon released Jeff's cock and licked his hand clean. Jeff slowly moved off of Adam, and leaned back against the desk to recover. Shannon kneeled between Adam's legs and licked him clean, as he asked in between licks.

"So about that detention, Mr. Copeland, how about 1 day, instead of 1 week?"

He continued to lick Adam's stomach clean.

"Mmm. . .yes. . .one day. . .with. . Mr. Levy." Adam managed in between pants.

Shannon got up, and leaned down kissing Adam.

"Thank you Adam."

He walked over and grabbed his thong slipping it back on. Jeff already had his skirt and thong back on.

"We should be getting back to class Mr. Copeland." Jeff said heading for the door.

"Yes, and thank you for reducing our detention to 1 day." said Shannon as they reached the door, and walked out.

The secretary was just coming back from lunch as they walked past. Jeff winked at her. She set her purse down and went over to Adam's door opening it up.

"Oh my, Mr. Copeland." Jeff and Shannon heard the secretary say as they walked away giggling.


	4. Detenion

Scott glanced at the detention list on his desk. He smirked when he saw Jeff Hardy and Shannon Moore on his list. He had seen them before in the halls. He even heard the rumors that circulated about them and Mr. Hardy, and even Mr. Copeland. If there rumors were proven to be true, he had a plan to turn the tables on the twosome.

Scott sat at his desk in a black dress shirt, a couple buttons open at the top, gray dress pants and his hair tied back. It was a little after 3 o'clock, the bell had just rang to signal the end of the day. He expected Jeff and Shannon any minute. Just as he looked back down from the clock the door creaked and Jeff walked in. He was wearing a short little blue and green plaid skirt, and a white shirt. Scott pulled down his wire-rimmed glasses, looking over top of them as Jeff walked to the back of the room. He licked his lips and looked back down at the papers on his desk. A minute later the door creaked again and Shannon walked in wearing a one-piece black vinyl dress. Scott looked up at Shannon, and Shannon winked and turned walking down the isle to sit next to Jeff.

Scott smirked at the wink from Shannon, it gave him the answer to the questionable rumor. He now knew for certain, that these two had seduced Matt and Adam. He resumed grading the papers on his desk with an evil grin spread across his face as he thought over his little plan for those two. They were going to be in for a shock. This time they wouldnt be doing the seducing, Scott would. He knew just by looking at the two of them, that task would be a very simple one.

Shannon and Jeff sat next to each other, they look at Scott and back to each other.

Shannon leaned over and whispered, "Um, Jeffy, I don't know if we can seduce him."

"Aw come on Shanny, Mr. Levy may be one of the meanest teachers here, but he doesn't scare me." replied Jeff in a whisper.

Shannon bit his lip, "But Jeffy, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course Shanny."

"Jeffy I don't think hell cave as easily as Mr. Hardy, and Principle Copeland did."

"Exactly Shanny, that's the fun part. The challenge of seducing him, making him hotter with every look, every movement."

Shannon giggled and Scott looked up at the two of them, Shannon spotted him and winked. Jeff saw Scott look up and smirked as he slowly got up walking towards Scott's desk.

"Mr. Levy, I have a question."

"What is it Jeffrey?"

"Well I was wondering what we were going to be doing here in detention."

"This is detention Jeffrey, you don't really have to do anything but sit here and think about what you have done."

Jeff smiled sitting on the desk.

"Think about what weve done. You know Mr. Levy," Jeff starting digging through the drawers in Scott's desk, "Thinking about that is hardly punishment." He leaned in and whispered in Scotts ear, "It's more of a pleasure than a punishment."

Jeff crossed his legs and opened the top drawer spying a pair of handcuffs inside.

"Oooh."

He grabbed the handcuffs out of the drawer and twirled them on his finger. He spun around to look at Shannon.

"Look at these Shanny."

Shannon smirked getting up walking towards the desk.

"Oooh Jeffy those look like fun."

Jeff spun back around to look at Scott.

"Mr. Levy, what could we do with these."

Scott took his glasses off and set them on the desk as I smirk crept across his face.

"You have no idea of the possibilities."

Shannon walked up taking the handcuffs from Jeffs hands.

"Mmmm, you know what would be really fun Jeffy."

He walked over to Jeff putting the handcuffs on Jeff's wrists. Scott watched on, smirking to himself. Little did they know they were playing right into his hands.

Shannon leaned in whispering into Jeff's ear.

"I could handcuff you to anything and do whatever I want."

Scott got up out of his chair, leaning back against the chalkboard. Jeff pulled away from Shannon, smirking as he sat down in Scott's chair. He looked up at Shannon as he closed the other part of the handcuffs around the arm of the chair. Scott chuckled to himself this was going to be a lot easier than he first thought. Shannon climbed into Jeff's lap.

"You know this could be fun but, it wouldn't be as fun as," He paused getting up, "Playing with you Scott."

He walked up to Scott running his hand up Scott's leg.

"Do you want to play with me Scotty?"

Scott smirked running his hand through Shannons hair .

"I'd love to play with you."

Suddenly he yanked Shannon's hair nearly pulling it from the roots as he snarled.

"But you need to realize who is in control here. This is my classroom."

He yanked Shannon to stare into his eyes with an icy glare.

"I am in control."

Shannon shuddered as Jeff struggled with the handcuffs. While still grasping Shannon's hair he walked over to Jeff.

"In case you didn't hear me Jeffrey. I am in control, there is no use struggling."

He pushed Shannon up against the chalkboard as he stared at Jeff.

"I've heard the rumors about the two of you. How you seduced Matt, and even Adam with your little game. Well, that is not going to happen this time boys. I am in control of this game. There is nothing either of you can do about it."

He then looked back to Shannon. Shannon shivered at the feel of Scott's breath on the back of his neck. Scott brushed Shannon's hair aside and whispered against his neck.

"This time we are playing by my rules. My classroom is my personal playground. The two of you have just become my personal playmates. I can do whatever I wish to you. When I say to do something you do it. My rules will be obeyed or you will face the consequences."

He pulled Shannon from the chalkboard and shoved him over to the desk. He bent Shannon over his desk and pressed against him.

"So, you little bitch, you think you can seduce anyone. That you and your rainbow-haired friend over here are the masters of this game. Think again."

He slipped his hands under Shannon's skirt as he raked his nails over Shannon's ass and Shannon whimpered.

"Ooh, does this little angel bitch want something?" Shannon bit his lip and looked back at Scott who just glared at his with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want bitch?"

Shannon said nothing, but pushed back against Scott. Scott growled in the back of his throat.

"Say it bitch. Tell me what you want. You beg enough you might get it."

Scotts hand slid around to massage Shannon through his thong and Shannon moaned.

"Please Scott. . .Mmmmm. . .take me. . .make me your playmate Scott. . .please, fuck me. . .please."

"Mmmm good boy. . .now slid that pretty little skirt up and pull your thong down."

Jeff sat in the chair amazed that Shannon had given in so easily. He was a master of this game, and Scott had made him putty in his hands. Scott turned to face Jeff as he slid his pants and boxers off, smirking when he saw Jeff's eyes on him.

"See something you like Jeffrey?"

Jeff returned the smirk, with an air of cockiness. Scott turned back to Shannon pressing against him once more, and Shannon moaned pushing back against him.

"Please Scott please."

"Patience, my precious angel bitch, first we must drive your accomplice here insane with lust." Scott replied kicking Shannon's legs further apart, then falling to his knees behind Shannon, licking up the back of Shannon's thigh. Jeff shuddered watching Scott's tongue stud trace up Shannon's thigh. Scott's tongue moved further north till he was teasing Shannon's hole with it. Shannon gasped pushing back against him.

"More. . .Mmmmm. . . .please."

He quickly thrust his tongue into Shannon. Shannon moaned loudly clawing at the desk. Scott looked over at Jeff as he thrust his tongue in and out. Jeff bit his lip getting harder by the minute watching Scott. He pulled out of Shannon, and Shannon whimpered. He slid his hands up Shannon's hips as he got up. He grasped Shannon's hips as he quickly thrust into him.

"Fuccckk Scott. . .so big." Shannon moaned.

He thrust into Shannon hard and fast, looking over at Jeff.

"Mmmmm How do you like watching my fuck your little play thing Jeffrey? Watching him beg for me? Calling out my name? Mmmmm You being powerless, you're the helpless one now. How do you like being caught in your own game Jeffrey?"

Jeff whimpered watching then two of them right in front of his face. Scott reached down yanking Shannon up by the hair.

"You like this bitch, getting fucked over my desk while Jeffrey watches. You want more bitch? You want to cum?"

"Mmmm god Scott please. . .Mmmmm need to cum. . .fuck. . .get me off please."

Scott pushed his head back down onto the desk as he reached around and stroked Shannon roughly.

"Cum for me you little bitch."

Shannon shuddered and came hard with a scream all over the side of Scott's desk. Scott growled as he felt Shannon tighten around him, and came filling Shannon's ass. Shannon clung to the desk panting as Scott slipped out of him. He stared at Jeff as he licked his hand clean of Shannon's cum, moaning in the back of his throat at the taste of Shannon. Then he slowly walked over to Jeff kneeling besides the chair. He ran a hand up Jeff's leg as he spoke.

"You enjoyed that didn't you."

He slid his hand up further slipping it under Jeff's skirt. He massaged Jeff through his thong as he leaned in and whispered.

"Mmmm you know Jeffrey, Shannon is not who I really want, he's too easy. I want to break the master. Mmmmm I know you like challenges Jeffrey, but so do I. Do you think I can have you begging for me like I did Shannon?"

A smirked crept across Jeff's face as he replied, "Oooh Scott, do your worst. I can take it. Mmmm God I can take it all."

Scott raised his eyebrow and got up turning to Shannon. Shannon looked up at him, but quickly looked back down. Scott smiled evilly, he knew he had Shannon in his control. He walked over to Shannon sliding his hand up Shannon's back.

"You will do whatever I ask of you, won't you pretty angel."

"Yes Scott." Shannon replied not looking up.

"Very good, I see you have learned already. Now we must teach dear Jeffrey a few lessons. Come Shannon."

He walked them both over to Jeff.

"On your knees Shannon."

Scott smiled when Shannon fell to his knees immediately, completely submit to Scott's every wish.

"Now Shannon, we need to torture dear Jeffrey. Slid his thong down, and suck him slowly."

Jeff bit his lip looking from Scott down to Shannon. He watched as Shannon slid his skirt up and gently pulled down Jeff's thong. Shannon slowly took Jeff into his mouth, softly sucking and swirling his tongue as he moved on Jeff's cock. Jeff moaned at the heat of Shannon's mouth on him, his hips arching in the chair begging for more.

"Hold his hips down Shannon." said Scott as he watched.

Shannon moved his hands up to Jeff's hips holding them firmly in place as he kept his pace. Jeff finally broke his silence moaning Shannon's name.

"Oh god Shannon, please, faster."

"God ahead Shannon give him what he wants."

Shannon moved faster on Jeffs cock, humming around him.

"Mmmm fuck so good, so close."

"Feels good doesn't it Jeffrey. Shannon sweet little mouth bringing you so close. You want to cum Jeffrey?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"God, please Scott."

Scott smirked, "Stop Shannon."

Shannon stopped pulling off Jeff immediately, and Jeff whimpered. Scott chuckled at Jeff's whimper of defeat.

"Get up Shannon, and un-cuff him."

Shannon got up and Scott gave him the keys to the handcuffs. Shannon took them and unlocked Jeff from the handcuffs.

"Good Shannon. Now, push him to the floor."

Shannon complied pushing Jeff to the floor.

"Now be a good little bitch like Shannon is and crawl to me."

Jeff dropped his head in defeat and crawled over to Scott's feet. Scott smiled when he reached his feet and patted him on the head.

"Good boy Jeffrey."

Scott looked over at Shannon.

"Sit in my chair, and watch us Shannon. That will be your reward for being a perfect little bitch for me."

Shannon sat down.

"But one rule Shannon. Do no touch yourself, no matter how hard you get watching us."

Shannon bit his lip nodding his head, "Yes Scott."

He looked back down to Jeff.

"Get up Jeffrey."

Jeff slowly got to his feet standing face to face with Scott. Scott slid a finger across Jeff's cheek and Jeff shivered.

"Ok Jeffrey, I want you to go over to the chalkboard and press yourself against it. Then I want you to lift your skirt over that perfect little ass of yours and slid your thong down."

Jeff lowered his head in submission as he walked over to the chalkboard and lifted his skirt up, sliding his tong down and stepping out of it.

"Tell me what you want Jeffrey. I want you to beg for my cock. Beg for me like the worthless bitch you are."

Jeff shuddered, "Please Scott, I need you cock in me, I need it bad Scott, please, fuck me, please."

"Now show me you want it Jeffrey. Spread you legs wide, and stick that beautiful ass out for me."

Jeff bit his lip spreading his legs wide, and pushing his ass out wiggling it for Scott. Scott growled as he walked up behind Jeff. He slid his hands up Jeff's sides, and bit down into his neck as he thrust up into him.

"Aaahh fuck Scott." Jeff cried out.

Scott growled against Jeff's neck as he thrust into him over and over, each thrust harder, and closer to Jeff's spot. Shannon sat in the chair moaning at the sight, biting his lip hard. Scott glanced over at Shannon, and smirked.

"Mmmm Shannon, stroke yourself for me. I want to watch you get yourself off as I fuck Jeffrey."

Shannon moaned loudly as he pulled up his skirt and slid his hand down his achingly hard cock. Scott moved faster into Jeff each thrust hitting Jeff's spot. Jeff was moaning and whimpering against the chalkboard.

"What is it Jeffrey?" Inquired Scott his eyes still on Shannon's hand on his cock.

"God please. . .stroke me Scott. . .please. . .get me off."

"Mmmm Yesss Jeffrey."

Scott reached around and started to stroke Jeff roughly in time with his hard thrusts.

"Mmmmm shit. . .Scott. . .Ohhh gonna. . .FUCK!" Jeff came hard with a scream clenching around Scott. Scott growled at Jeff's neck as he came deep inside him. The growl threw Shannon over the edge and he came all over his own hand. Scott slid out of Jeffrey and leaned back against his desk as Jeff turned and slid down the wall. All three of them slowly recovering. After about a minute Scott spoke up as he looked at the clock.

"Detention is over boys you may go." Scott said with a smile on his face.

Jeff and Shannon slowly made their way to their feet, slipping their clothes back on. They walked to get their bags and Scott spoke again as they walked towards the door.

"I trust you boys have learned your lesson." He smirked.

"I'm sure I won't be seeing you back here again. Unless you come back on your own." said Scott as they walked out the door.


End file.
